Black Rose
by HieisAi
Summary: Written in Hiei's point of view, he talks about his feelings for Kurama. He wishes Kurama could return those special feelings, but, little does he know, the kitsune wishes the same thing...
1. Mukuro Was Right

Hey, everybody! This is my first fan fic, so, please, go easy!

Summary: Written in Hiei's point of view. Hiei talks to himself about how he feels about Kurama, wishing Kurama could return the feelings. What he doesn't know is the kitsune wishes the same thing... Rated R to be safe. HieKur

Okay, this is written as if Hiei was talking to Kurama, so "you" would be "Kurama". Got it? Good. There is also some OOC-ness... Well, of course there is, or else there would never be sweet an' fluffy!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Master Yoshihiro Togashi does. WAAAAAAH! I wish I owned them, though. Sadly, I own nothing except for my best friend's soul for a few more days...

I've always been a fan of the Hiei Kurama pairing. Personally, I don't know where people get off putting Hiei and BOTAN together... But, let's get on with this fic, huh?

**Black Rose**

**Mukuro Was Right**

I was outside your window that day, Kurama, the day I never forgot.

"Good-bye, Okaasan."

"Good-bye, Suiichi, dear."

Your mother... Shiori, I think she is called, waved to you from her vehicle. I remember you adressing it as the "Station Wagon". You walked back into the house she harbored you in day and night, except for when she sent you off to school or something. She treated you as if you were a china doll, like you would smash and shatter if dropped. I wondered how you lived like that.

I awaited your arrival to your room for several seconds. Then, finally, you came in.

_Tap._

I knocked on your window.

"Hiei? Oh, you must be drenched! Let me get the window open for you..." You muttered to yourself as you walked across the room.

I love your window. It's huge! And, if you painted it black, it would be even better, but I would never tell you this. I would never get the chance...

As I jumped down from your windowsill, I studied your figure. Still in shape... And the same school uniform, eh? Well, some things just can't be helped... Your hair... Those crimson locks, they looked beautiful, as always. But, then again, you are a creature of beauty, so what about you wouldn't be perfect? Your emerald eyes shimmered, just like the real stone you told me about once.

I caught you staring at my arm.

"Can you fix it?" I asked you, knowing all too well the answer.

"Of course I can, k- Hiei."

You reached into your hair, and pulled out a seed. I wondered if there was a portal in the back of your head or something that you store all those seeds in... Well, you implanted the seed into the wound on my arm.

"In order for it to work properly, I'll have to clean it."

"Whatever it takes, Fox."

You bent down, and started to lick my wound. I was surprised, I didn't even pretend to flinch at your touch, as I usually do. I supressed a moan that threatened to come forth from my lips as you continued to lick the gash.

Finally, when I thought I couldn't stand anymore, you stopped, and said, "I'm pretty sure it's fine now, Hiei."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." you said, with a shimmer in your eyes.

"... ... I have a 7 month leave. Could I stay around here?"

"Of course. Why do you have 7 months off?"

"Don't know. Mukuro wouldn't tell me."

"Well, whatever the reason is, you can stay here. Or you can stay in a tree near here. Whatever your preference is."

"I'll stick around here, thanks."

"Alright."

"Do you have... What do you call it? Home... work?"

"Yes, I do have homework, but I'll be finished very soon. Make yourself comfortable."

"Mmm-hmm."

I walked over to your canopy bed. It had blue-green sheets that matched the sea after a storm. The sheets, in my opinion, were lovely, but I would never tell you this. I would never get the chance...

I lounged on the bed, one leg up, half bent, one leg draped over the side of the bed. I hoped it was sending a message, but I doubted if you got it. I put on my emotionless mask, and started to think.

Mukuro had told me why she wanted me to leave, and what to do about it. Now I wish she had written me a script, too.

"Go sort things out with Kurama, Hiei."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're too distracted to work!"

"And what do you propose to do about this distraction, heighness?"

"You shall take a 7 month vacation to sort things out with Kurama. You already have him, just let him know he has you."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"You know, Hiei. Just admit you feelings to yourself. Tell Kurama you wanna hit the sheets. He'll understand."

What I hated most was she was right.

I hate when Mukuro's right.

"Kurama."

"Yes, Hiei?"

"How would you describe... love?"

**What Is Love?**

"Sorry?"

"What is love? ... I would like to know."

" ... ... Well, love is when a demon feels for another demon very strongly. They care for the other demon's health, their feelings, what their desires are, and other things, too. Like how I care about you... I take care of you when you are injured, I listen to you when you need to talk, and, well, I don't know what you truly desire yet, but I will find out."

Did you just admit your love to me?

"And lovers put on displays of affection, too. It's not like they can just communicate through words alone."

I cut you short.

"Do you love me, Kurama?"

A slight pink creeped onto your cheeks. You nodded your head in a yes.

You LOVED me!

My breath caught in my throat.

None the less, I walked over to you, bent down slightly to your sitting level, and put my forehead against yours. I could feel your breath agaisn tmy lips, and noticed that your brething quickened.

"Now is the right time, Hiei. Go for it." I told myself, and quickly placed my lips to yours.

I felt your heartbeat racing, as well as mine.

When I backed away a little, you had a dazed look on your face, and I think I liked it. Your smile was that of a dreamer's. I loved that smile.

"I love you, too, Fox."

I know, I know, it's short. But this is more just to get me into the writing. It will be a short series, but I hope you all like it!

-Ai


	2. Waited

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... Not even my own soul, which I sold to my best friend for a bag of Nestle milk chocolate chocolate chips. Hey, what can I say? It was my third day, and i wanted chocolate really bad! Anyway, I do not own JC Penny, Nestle, or Yu Yu Hakasho. This is all so depressing... My goodness, look at the time! My mom will kill me if she hears the computer keys going past 1..._

_-Ai_

**Black Rose**

**Waited**

"I've waited forever to hear you say that, Hiei..."

"Then hear it one more time, Fox. I love you."

I leaned down one more time, and crushed a kiss to your lips. God, did I love the feeling of your lips upon my own. It felt so... right, I guess.

Your lips opened, and I probed your mouth with my tongue, gently memorizing every curve and crevase.

You pulled away slightly, but just so that your forehead graced mine. Your breathing was slightly staggered, and you had another dream-like smile on your face. I think I liked things that way. You, me, a kiss behind us, and a kiss waiting for us.

I love making you smile. Thank you for letting me.

I love hearing your voice. Thank you for letting me.

I love being in your arms. Thank you for letting me.

And I love loving you. Thank you for letting me.

I waited forver to tell you that, but I never would. I would never get the chance...

**The Mall**

A few days later you told me we were going to a "Water Park".

We got into your car, and you had to buckle the "seatbelt", you called it, as I had no idea what I was doing. I blushed a little as you reached across my pelvis, but hid it quickly.

When you started driving, I became appauled at the speed of the "car". I could run much faster.

You reached over, and took my hand in yours. I loved the feeling of it. Your skin was warm and silky against my own cold and calloused hands. Soon you were massaging my palm with the oad of your thumb. It wouldn't have felt so good if it were anyone else.

"We're not going to that water park right away. First, we have to got to the mall and buy you a bathing suit."

I shuddered.

I hate the mall.

You parked the car, Kurama, got out, opened my door, and unlocked my restraint. Soon, we were in the mall.

So many ningens in one place. Way too crowded for my liking. And me, not being able to burn them all, or even glare at them. I was at a loss. I was distraught. I was devastated. I love destroying, but I love making you happy. One overpwered the other, and that was making you happy. So I complied to your wishes, and did not glare at one single thing.

Except for those bathing suits in JC Penny!

You pulled me along, me faking protestment so we wouldn't look what we were. When we got to a store called JC Penny, you let me follow you. There were much less dirty, noisy, baka ningens in here, and I was thankful. I was getting tired of having a happy face on.

Because of my being vertically challenged, you took me to the Boy's section. I looked around at all the childish "swim trunks", and glared at them. However, you just started browsing for a suit that was black, and possibly some blue or red on it, too.

You finally found one you thought I would like, and pushed me into the dressing room.

"What do you want me to do in here, Kurama?"

I heard an exasperated sigh on the other side of the flimsy door.

"Put on the bathing suit, Hiei. That's all."

"...How?"

"They're just like pants. Pull off yours, then slip the swim shorts on."

I did so, and when I came out with the black shorts on, you put your head in your hand.

"What?"

"They're on backwards, Hiei. Go back and put them on right."

Fourteen swears, two bathing suits, and one bruised knee later, I was ready. You had chosen a bathing suit while I was changing. You walked up to the... register, I think... and payed for our purchases. We then walked towards the exit.

You led me back to the car. I wondered how in the name of Kami-sama you remembered where you parked your vehicle, but decided against asking.

"Now we will go to the water park."

I nodded my head.

When we got there, my eyes widened. The name actually had something to do with what it contained. _Oh, shit._

I hate water.

"No way."

You just grinned at me. You got out of the car, and came around to my side. My eyes got even wider.

"Please..." I whimpered, something I have never done before.

"You promise to make up for it?"

"Yes. I swear. Whatever you want. Just no water."

I realized the mistake I made when you grinned at me seductively.

"Well, let's go home then, my fire youkai."

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it again, knowing I wanted this as much as you did.

So sorry about the shortness, peoples, but my brain is dead and the little people who live back there are telling me to sleep or my voice teacher will get all pissy at me for not having good quality in my "tone" in the morning. AAAAAAAH! The voices are too much!!! I must leave you now, I will update very soon.

-Ai


	3. Vixen Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... If I did, I'd be in a bed somewhere...

**Black Rose**

**Vixen Heat**

When we got in the door to your room, you closed it, pushed me against it, and kissed me head on.

You the attacked my neck with your sweet kisses, slowly moving up to my jaw, my cheekbone, the finally my lips again. You nibbled on my ear, and I let a moan escape my lips that I had been hiding.

We kissed ferociously to the bed, where I pinned you down, wanting some kind of dominance. I pulled off your white shirt, and started on your belt.

You were whimpering, Kurama. My, my, is this really the Youko Kurama that I have dreamed about? Whimpering at the loss of the touch of his loved one?

I listened to your pitiful complaining until I pulled off my shirt, and kissed you again. This time was more feverish, and more desperate, to say the least. You nibbled my bottom lip, and I parted my lips in reflex. You explored my mouth tenderly until I pulled away slowly, and straddled your stomach; I wanted to make my arousal clear to you.

I bent down, and claimed one of your nipples, sucking on the hardened peak, enjoying hearing your moans of excitement.

I don't really know exactly how it happened, but somehow in the next few mintues, you and I were both rid of all clothing.

You were straddled on my waist. You kissed me one more time, then postioned yourself. "Do you want this, Hiei?" "No." A look of pure shock came onto your angelically beautiful face. Then, I gave you the full answer. "I need it."

I asked for it, and you certainly gave it.

**Youko is Not Very Nice**

"Suiichi?! Are you alright, dear?"

Your eyes widened as you realized your mother was speaking to you.

You gave one final thrust, then pulled out of me. I was in a daze.

"Yes, okaasan. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I heard a few screams..."

"No, no, that's not it. There was just a bug. It... surprised me."

"Oh... Alright, then. Uh, dinner will be ready in an hour, about. I'll get started now... How about I call you when it's ready?"

"Yes, that will be fine, okaasan. Thank you for checking on me."

"No problem, Suiichi."

You turned around and glared at me in all your naked glory.

I yelped little.

"NO! You're not gonna blame me for that! You caused it with all your screams. You were moaning like a freaking vixen in heat!"

"I'll show you a vixen in heat!"

I was scared at that point. I had already gotten my share of activity that day. I needed rest. I would probably already be sore tomorrow.

Youko Kurama came then.

He gave me more pain than pleasure, though.

Ow...

**I'm sorry**

I woke up this morning, and, not to my surprise, I couldn't move a muscle. I didn't want to, either. I was much too sore.

There was something warm around my waist.

Oh, yes, I forgot completely...

When Youko finally calmed down last night, you came back to me, and fell asleep almost instantly, after putting your arm around my waist and pulling me close.

You must never forget this: I did not regret last night.

Know that, remember it, and don't you regret it, either. I practically requested for Youko Kurama to come out. Do not blame yourself.

But, unfortunately, I would never tell you this. I would never get the chance...

I felt you stir behind me.

"'Morning." I said to you.

"Good mornign, Hiei. I trust you had some fun lat night?"

I grinned, something I have only done twice in my lifetime.

"Do you want breakfast? I an make French toast, pancakes, muffins, sausage, eggs, bacon, waf-"

"Eggs?"

"Yes, do you want some?"

"One. Thanks."

"Alrighty then, let's go downstairs so I can make them."

I had such a hard time admitting this, Kurama.

"I... can't."

"What?"

"Too sore..."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so rough last night! Here, I'll go get you an egg and some medecine. Here's my laptop. You can use it."

"Thanks, Fox."

I can't believe I hurt you that badly... I didn't mean to... I had no idea I was being so rough...

I only hope you can forgive me, Hiei.

Hey guys! Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers!!! You really motivated me to get this next one out! I'll make two more sections with 2 chapters each... Then it'll be finished. But! Good news! I have a fiction called **Youko's Girl **coming out soon. I have to get a bit more of a head start, then I'll start posting it. I might also do an Inu Yasha fic, but it might not be that good... My preference and best category is Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, thanks, anyway! The next one should be coming out soon!


	4. Lunch With Mother : Black Rose

**Black Rose**

_Must... write... I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, JC Penny, Ruby Tuesday, or even my own soul... But I'm getting the last one back in 3 weeks! Yay! That makes me happy... Anyway, so so so sorry for the long time with no updates... I was really busy AND I had to go camping last weekend with my mom's friend's family, which meant her daughter, who I absolutely hate. Yeah... Ooo! Ooo! Guess what? My new fic, Youko's Girl is officially out! Here is the summary._

I am the daughter of a dead being. The cherished secret nobody knew about. The young lady my mother, Hana, raised diligently on her own. I am the daughter of Youko Kurama.

_I trust you all like it? I really hope you do, I write to please you guys... So, please, make me feel good and review! Check out Youko's Girl, too!_

**Lunch With Mother**

A few days ago, you told me we had a "lunch date", whatever that is, with your mother.

Which, in turn, meant we had to take ANOTHER trip to the Mall. You bought me a pair of khaki's and a blue long-sleeve shirt from JC Penny. Then, you got me 5 pairs of boxers. I had seen yours before, and remembered having to take off the annoying extra garment during our love-making frenzy last night, but I had no idea what they were for.

Now, it was but a few hours before this "lunch date", and you were going crazy trying to find your socks. "Why bother wearing them?" I thought, but you had a different philosophy.

"Socks are hygenic, koi, and keep your feet from getting blisters."

Hn. Socks... What kind of name is that, anyway?

I enjoyed thoroughly watching you run around your... our... new apartment room, searching for an article of clothing I found absolutely no use for.

By the time you had found this "sock", I was ready to go.

"Koi, are you ready?"

"Yes. My socks and shoes are on, I have the keys, and you are ready, too, so, yes, I am ready. ...You know what? We need to get you a driver's license."

"What's a... driver's license?"

You chuckled a little, probably at my naivety.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

You never did... You never got the chance...

You continued, "Now, let's just get to the resturaunt, okay?"

I nodded my head curtly, and left yo- our apartment door, you following closely after closing it.

In the car, you explained to me about Shiori, your mother. I could not believe she didn't know about all of your amazing encounters with demons. Because, they Are amazing. You are amazing.

" ... Do you think she'll... like me, Fox?"

"Of course she will! Who could resist you!?"

"That's a load of shit, Kurama, and you know it. Almost every demon in all three worlds hates me because of my background. Because of my father... Becasue I am the Forbidden Child..."

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei... Forget about your past. It doesn't matter anymore. And, besides, my mother knows nothing about it."

"Ok..."

How did you have that affect on me?! I am the FORBIDDEN CHILD! Mistreated, abused, and abandoned from the day I was born! I built up walls around my heart so none of it would hurt me, but a simple ningen can break through them! I possibly... No, I couldn't have... Feelings...

We arrived soon at the resturaunt. It was called "Ruby Tuesday".

It was then that I found out that you ningens eat extremely odd food.

Your mother ordered French onion soup and a salad, you ordered mozerella sticks and... Well, I don't remember what, but it had something to do with chicken. And I... I ordered something you suggested for me. I don't know what it was called... Some ridiculous ningen name, I'm sure.

I was sitting next to you, and your mother was in the middle of the bench across from us. You were talking to her about... Oh, yes, your stepfather's family, and I could not pass up the perfect opportunity to make you squirm.

Gently, without being noticed by Shiori, I placed my hand on your knee. I looked up to your face, which lead to no emotion that would give away how I was teasing you.

"You really want Hiei and me to celebrate Christmas with you and Hatanaka-san?"

"Yes, we would love, that, Suiichi."

Squeeze, slide. Squeeze again.

"Well, when would you like us to come?"

I was getting impatient with the little reaction I was getting. I noticed your eye twitch, but nothing more.

Slide, squeeze.

"How about you come for dinner around... 7-ish?"

Squeeze again. Slide, squeeze.

I was now at the uppermost part of your leg, almost near your sacred area, which I only knew so well.

You thought up something quick.

"Mother, isn't that Mae, from your work?"

While she and I turned, you licked my neck, the spot only you knew to be ticklish, and softly blew on it.

I shivered.

After the disgusting ningen food you made me eat, I felt very sick. You drove me home, and tended to me carefully and lovingly. Finally, I threw up into the kitchen sink. You apologized over and over, even after I told you it was fine, and that my stomach is just queasy.

As long as I am with you, I am fine.

I am content.

Happy.

Loved.

**Boxers**

I got up this morning, and felt my stomach grumble.

I was getting to depend on food WAY too much...

I left our bed, and casually pulled on a pair of boxers from the floor. Boxers were not allowed in bed anymore.

I decided to make you breakfast for once.

Searching for only a few minutes, I found everything I needed, and started some french toast. You came in, beautiful as ever in all your sleepy glory, and sniffed.

"Are you... Cooking?"

I nodded my head.

That earned me a smile.

... And a snap to the elastic on my boxers ...

_Sorry, I thought that was cute and just wanted to make a really short, sweet chappie for y'all._

**Black Rose**

_Pay attention to tense.. Notice this chapter is in PRESENT tense, not in past. Hiei's weird thoughts were always in present tense, but actions and stuff were always in past._

Today, something terrible happened, Kurama.

Before I tell you, I want to let you know that I love you very much. You brought out a part of me that died a long time ago. A part I never thought would let its' self be known again. You gave life to my dead soul. You filled me up with love and joy. You gave me love; something I never thought I'd really have.

Right now, I'm holding a black rose.

Did you know that the color black represents death?

If you didn't, now you do.

The rose is quite lovely, actually. I enjoy holding it, the sharp thorns cutting my hand.

My sorrow is starting to flow away with the blood, starting to drift away with the red painting on my hand. But no matter how much of my blood is shed, not all of my sadness can go away.

You see, this morning, Kurama, you left to go pick up some groceries. In the market, an S class demon came in and assaulted you.

I came as soon as I could, I swear.

You don't know how hard this is to write, or even admit, koi. You don't know how hard it is to have everything, then lose it all. You are my everything.

Kurama, koi, Fox... You didn't make it this morning.

Botan even came to get you. She said it was "your time".

I said, "Screw time. Give him back. I'll destroy Reikai before I let you take Kurama."

"I'm sorry, Hiei-san... But look at things this way: Youko's back. Youko was strong enough to-"

But that was all I heard.

I ran.

I din't want to face reality, and still don't.

You can't be dead, Kurama.

I won't let you be alone...

Bring me to my death, Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

I bet Botan won't be expecting this, huh?

_Wowie Zowies! I thought it was a good ending, but, whatever... I hope you all liked it! I know this was entirely too short, but I plan to make Youko's Girl MUCH longer... So, just review, please let me know what you think._


End file.
